Don't Cry
by Miyuki Tanaka
Summary: Kadar was only 15 when his life was torn apart. He needed help...badly. but he goesto look in all the wrong places...Graphic rape scenes. possible gay bashing. Yaoi. plz review.
1. At Fifteen

**Pairings (so far): Altair/Kadar Kadar/Rauf Kadar/Al Mualim Altair/Malik**

* * *

><p>Kadar held his crossbow steady, ready to shoot when the invaders broke through the gate.<p>

"Ready..." Rauf commanded as the Templars infiltrated the room.

Kadar was shivering wildly. Rauf put a hand on his shoulder to give him courage.

"FIRE!"

Kadar acted on impulse. His first bolt shot out, then he reloaded then fired another, then another. The other assassin's chased them off. He panted in shock.

The attack on his homeland had not only taken his family, but most of his sanity. He was too young; barely 15. He found himself in battle on his 15th birthday; he lost both his parents on his _15th birthday_.

Kadar sheathed his weapon and started to leave the room to join the others when another Templar entered. He looked at Kader and smiled, closing the door behind him and barricading it shut.

"I didn't know the assassins were inducting females into their order," the Templar laughed.

"I am _not_ a female."

The Templar drew his sword and laughed again. Kadar reached for his crossbow, but realized that he was out of bolts. He dove and somersaulted past the Templar to grab the bow of a defeated assassin. He reached for an arrow from his quiver and prepared to shoot, aiming straight for the Templar's neck.

"Oh, the things I'll do to you and that sweet body of yours," the Templar sighed. "Would you like to be taken on the floor or standing? I don't mind either one."

Hearing this, Kadar's fingers slipped and the arrow shot through his fingers. It missed his target by more than a foot. The Templar smiled. He reached for another arrow, but before he could prepare his weapon, he was tackled. The Templar ran his hands along the young assassin's body and sighed.

"Floor it is," he whispered.

He snatched the red sash from his waist and tied his wrists together. The he slid his trousers down to his ankles and flipped him over, positioning the 15 year old on his knees.

Before Kadar knew it, his virgin hole was being filled with the Templar's warm cock. He screamed for someone...anyone to help. He felt something warm trickle down his legs as his penis ripped past his sore hole, slamming against his prostate harshly.

* * *

><p>"They are falling back!" Rauf shouted, removing his sword from his opponent's neck.<p>

Altair and Malik fought side by side the entire time, counting how many Templars they had killed hoping to gain more kills than the other.

"27," Malik breathed.

"31," Altair panted.

"If it wasn't for that damned Rauf getting in the way-" Malik tried to say.

"No my friend, you cannot blame anyone else this time," laughed, breathlessly. "Last time that foolish brother of yours was to blame, but not this time."

Malik stood up from his hunched pose. "Speaking of brother. Rauf! Where is Kadar?"

"He was in the northern guard tower with the other archers," Rauf answered. "We all charged out but...I didn't see him leave with the others."

Malik's smile dropped. His heart raced with fear for his brother. He took off as fast as he could; Altair followed close behind him.

* * *

><p>Kadar sat, fully dressed on his sore buttocks [== hehe :p funny word]. Tears were flowing from his eyes like waterfalls. The Templar had treated his strangely after he'd taken the young assassin.<p>

_"P-please, stop."_

_"I'm almost done...ah!" __his semen into him. he turned the young teen over and left a soft kiss on his lips and ran his fingers through his hair._

_"You truely are beautiful, Assassin."_

_Kadar's eyes filled with tears. Was he going to die? No. Please no! He did not want to die here; in this place; in this condition. He did not want to die. _

_The Templar dressed him, then jumped from the window, making his way out of the fortress, somehow, undetected._

_Kadar sat in a corner crying. He cried for his fallen friends. He cried for fear of his own life. He cried for the lives of his parents. He cried out of spite and pity for himself._

_He cried because he was lost...and alone..._

* * *

><p>Malik forced the door to the gaurd tower with such strength and force that it made Altair's and Rauf's jaws drop. He sprinted inside and pulled his crying brother into a tight embrace.<p>

"Kadar," cried. "I thought I had lost you."

Malik's eyes widened when he saw the blood and semen on the floor. "Brother, what-?"

"Please Malik!" kadar shouted. "I don't want to talk about it."

He looked over to see the shocked faces of Altair and his trainer, Rauf. Then he cried again, wishing that the Templar had really taken his life. He felt so terrible.

"I am so ashamed brother," he told Malik. "I could not fight him. I was weak and too afraid."

Malik gave a comforting smile to his brother and placed a hand on his head as Kadar attempted to wipe his tears away.

"Don't cry," Malik whispered. "Kadar, don't you cry. It will all get better soon, I promise."


	2. 2 Years Later

_"Altair, you wouldn't dare," Kadar sighed against the neck of the older assassin._

_"How dare you tell me what I would and wouldn't dare."_

_Altair straddled the younger man and kissed him passionatly. he ran his fingers along Kadar's naked body and stopped to bring his lips to the novice's nipples._

_Kadar moaned aloud, running his finer's through Altair's hair and his lips moved lower and lower until..._

_"Ah! Oh, Master."_

_Soft lips covered his member and several fingers entered inside him. Altair smiled at the younger man. He crawled over to him, smiling sadistically. Panic filled the mind of the young assassin._

_Altair threw Kadar to the floor and stood above him, grabbing a handful of his hair. He shut his eyes as his head was forced back. He felt something warm and wet slide across his lips._

_"Dear God," Kadar cried trying to turn his head away. "Altair please don't-mrph.."_

_Tears fell down his cheeks as the cock of the older assassin filled his mouth. He looked up and saw his face; the Templar captain. He felt a sharp pain from his ass and screamed..._

* * *

><p>"Are you alright brother?"<p>

The young man's eye's shot open. Malik stood over him with a shocked look in his eyes.

"I thought you said the nightmares had stopped."

"They...I..." Kadar held on to the blankets tightly.

Malik pulled his brother into a tight embrace. "It's okay Kadar. I'm going to the stables. We have a long journey ahead of us. Will you be willing to join? Maybe that will help releive your troubles."

Kadar nodded and sighed as his brother left.

* * *

><p>"Safety and peace Altair," Kadar greeted, smiling.<p>

"I don't have time for you," Altair spat bitterly, not looking at the younger assassin. "Where is Malik?"

His smile fell a bit. "He is at the stables, but-A-Altair!"

Before Kadar could catch him, Altair was already gone.

"Something troubles you young one?" A voice asked.

"Hello Rauf."

"Ah, I see it. You are in love, but why hide it?"

Kadar shook his head. "He wouldn't understand."

"I've known Altair ro be head strong, selfish and bashful, but never anything less than understanding," Rauf laughed.

"He...he doesn't have time for me...I should go and find Malik." Kadar turned around to leave but Rauf caught his hand causing him to blush wildly.

"The master would like to have a word with you in his chambers."

Kadar blinked, confused. "In...in his _chambers_? Rauf, surely you are mistaken-"

"This i can swear my life on. Strange, I know but, it is what the master wishes."

"Very well then. Safety and peace brother."

"Upon you as well young one."


	3. In the Master's Chambers

"Ah, I see you have received my message," Al Mualim said as Kadar entered the room.

A large four poster bed sat in the middle of the room, draped by red satin sheets over the top. The covers were of silk and feather pillows were neatly positioned at the head of the bed. Gold and red tiles covered the walls and a thick, white rug that stretched perfectly from corner to corner of the room lay on the floor. The assassins' symbol hung from the ceiling and walls of the room.

Al Mualim's chambers were such a sight for Kadar to see that he had to blink twice and make sure that he wasn't dreaming. He could see a door that led to the room where the master would bathe. Another room led to a garden. In the one closest to him, Kadar could see a group of giggling young women trying to get a peek at their visitor. They began to giggle, seeing him blush wildly.

The master cleared his throat and closed the door. He smiled and bent over to retrieve a chest from below his bed.

"What I called you here for is to give you this."

"Master, you didn't have to," Kadar tried to explain.

"No, I must. It seems that you have shown great potential throughout your years. I have been too blinded by my work to see this. It seems that Altair is not the only one of my favorites nowadays."

"Potential?" Kadar asked. "What potential? I am not even a full assassin yet.

"Rauf has not promoted you?"

Kadar shook his head in shame.

"I thought I had made it very clear to him that..!" Al Mualim began to shout, but he calmed a bit seeing the unnerved look on Kadar's face. "Never mind that."

"Master, why have you called me here_?_ Of all places, why _here_?"

Al Mualim opened the chest and carefully removed his old hidden blade. He placed it tightly on Kadar's arm.

"I hope you will find it useful on your journey."

Kadar smiled broadly. His first hidden blade! Malik would not let him _look_ at his let alone wield one of his own.

"I knew it would please you."

"Please me? Oh master, this is far beyond any pleasure!" Kadar exclaimed playing with the tip of the blade.

The way those words slipped off the tip of his tongue almost made the old man lose himself. He reached out to grab the young assassin, but thought better of it. Instead he put the chest back under the bed and placed a hand on his shoulder. He traced light circles in the young man's collarbone and stared him up and down wondering whether he should let his hands…_wander._

"While you are away, remember to treat this blade with great care. "

Kadar nodded.

"And if you ever need anything…even if it is from me…whatever your heart may…_desire_…remember," he put his free hand on Kadar's neck and brought him closer so that he could whisper in his ear. 'Nothing is true…and everything is permitted.

"Yes master," Kadar replied becoming so oblivious to every warning sign that went off as he exited the room.

He closed the door and sighed. "I don't even know how to get out of here."

"I could show you," a familiar voice suggested.

"Rauf! How did you get here?"

"I'll explain later, but first you owe me for missing your training the other day."

He led Kadar to a room in the central keep and closed the door. Rauf pushed on Kadar's shoulders, gesturing for him to go to his knees. Then he removed his bracer and fumbled with the red sash that was tied on his waist.

Kadar's eyes wandered around the room, ignoring what was going on.

_What part of the keep is this?_ He thought.

"Think of this as a way to redeem yourself," Rauf said, breathing hard and speaking nervously. "Think of it as an apology."

He pulled out his throbbing member and Brought Kadar's lips closer to it. "Go on," he said nervously. "Suck it."

Kadar nodded, going to work immediately on his trainer.

"Forgive me if I am not very skilled at this," he apologized. "It is my first time."

Rauf let out a low moan as a skilled mouth engulfed his erection. He ran his fingers through the young trainee's hair, thrusting into his mouth, eager for more.

**8 8 8 8 8 8 8**

Their bodies rocked against each other's roughly. Malik's hand went down Altair's trousers and straight for his hardened cock. He rubbed the head softly, placing a long, passionate kiss on his partner's soft lips.

"Malik," Altair warned. "We are almost out of time. Your brother could be here any minute."

Malik nodded and turned over on his knees. Altair entered him slowly, not bothering to prepare him Yet, Malik didn't mind. The pain was soon replaced by pleasure. He bit his lip to keep himself from moaning (his voice was already well known by most in Masyaf).

He brought himself in and out of the blue eyed assassin, quickening his speed and burying himself deeper inside Malik with each thrust.

Malik could not help but release a few moans as he pumped himself. After a few more strokes and several more hits to his prostate, they both came. Malik quickly re-adjusted his clothing and jumped out of the haystack. Altair followed behind him.

"Brother?" Kadar asked looking down at Malik's hand; he had not realized it was still covered in semen. He looked over al Altair who leaned against the wall with his arms, staring at the ground. "A-Altair?"

Malik stood frozen in his spot. Had his brother known? He wanted to slap Altair for looking so nonchalant.

Kadar felt heartbroken_. Were they…? Did they…? No! I must not think such things. _He did not want to cry in front of his brother…or Altair, so he did the best thing he knew to do.

"Are you ready to depart?" He asked smiling.

Malik didn't answer.

"Why are you acting like this brother? You concern me now. Did I do something wrong? Did I show up too soon? I could—"

"No, no Kadar," Malik laughed. "It is quite alright…forget about it."

Kadar smiled. "Well then, let's go."

Kadar mounted his horse and rode for the gate. Malik started to mount his but Altair caught his arm.

"Let's make this a challenge," he suggested.

"How?"

He smiled maliciously. "Last one there has to suck my dick, how about that."

Malik laughed. "And what if I win?"

"We'll figure something out," he replied, grabbing Malik's ass tightly.

He let out a muffled yelp feeling too sore to complain. The two mounted their horses and rode to meet Kadar, who was easy to test his blade on the skin of a Templar.

* * *

><p><strong>Spelling errors? Who cares, I'll fix them later! Just read the damn story and figure it out for youself! jk ^_^<strong>

**Thanks so much for reading. You guys are great! Please review.**

**~Miyuki**


End file.
